


Doc Brought Cupcakes

by Lostmuse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Earp Homestead, F/F, Fluff, Nedley's Couch, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostmuse/pseuds/Lostmuse
Summary: Nicole and Waverly are alone at the Homestead and Waverly has just one rule for Nicole. But their activities while they are alone lead to an interesting outfit for Nicole when they are in mixed company.





	Doc Brought Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic that was inspired when I was watching the Season 3 trailer with some Earpers. This story was born when we were trying to figure out what was going on in one of the scenes. There isn't a lot of sexy times but definitely implied sexy times. Hope you enjoy.

    If you asked her, she really couldn't tell you how she got from the police station to The Homestead. She remembered kissing. A lot of kissing. Like so many times before, she remembered that it all started on Nedley’s couch while he was at Happy Hour at Shorty’s. If furniture could talk, she would be in a lot of trouble. Nicole was thankful that Waverly would wait until the end of her shift to visit her. She never wanted the fact that she was dating the most beautiful girl in Purgatory to interfere with her job. She was a police officer and respected the title and position. 

     But when Waverly looked at her with that certain look in her eyes, all resolve not to ravage her completely disappeared. Last night was no different. She had been planning to go home after her shift and shower, washing the filth of Purgatory off of her, before calling Waverly to come over. But that look had destroyed that plan. That's how she ended up lying naked in Waverly's bed. 

     She couldn't say she didn't remember anything in between because there was so much that she couldn't forget. She smiled to herself thinking about Waverly's kisses, Waverly's hands and their magic touch, Waverly's tongue and the things it could do, and Waverly's… well everything. Flashbacks from the earlier replayed in her mind like she was watching a movie and a blush rose on her cheeks. 

     She vaguely remembered driving home with Waverly in the passenger seat, roaming hands making it very difficult to concentrate on the road. Soft whispers in her ear as the sweetest girl in Purgatory said things that would make a sailor blush. The redhead pulled into the drive of the Homestead with the tires skidding on the gravel as she hit the brakes. The minute that she threw the police cruiser into park, it was as if Waverly flew into her lap, straddling her and instantly attacking the lips of her girlfriend. Nicole had thought that the make out session on Nedley’s couch was something, having walked away with a few more than just her top button unbuttoned, but the small brunette straddling her hips in the front seat of her police cruiser was something else. She could feel the heat coming from Waverly’s center and realized that, once again, Waverly was not wearing any underwear. It was something that the young Earp did when she was feeling extra frisky and Nicole was not going to complain.  

     She closed her eyes and let out a moan at the feeling. Waverly leaned back against the steering wheel and smirked. She feigned innocent as she spoke “What baby? Is everything ok?” As she said the last bit she ground her hips down into Nicole, resulting in another moan to come from Nicole, who was barely holding it together. 

    “Waverly, baby, you are going to kill me. You know that, right?” 

     Waverly gave Nicole another smirk and started unbuttoning the rest of the police officer’s shirt, “Well you better not die tonight, Officer Haught, because I have plans for you.” 

    Nicole went to reach for the hips of the girl on top of her but was stopped short when her shirt was pulled down her body, trapping her arms by her side. She sat there feeling slightly exposed and watched the mischievous grin curl on the face of the little brunette. “Waves...first, this is not fair. I want to touch you. Don’t you want me to touch you too?” Nicole was doing her best to play to Waverly’s needs and wants to get what she wanted. But she could tell by the look on Waverly’s face that the Earp girl wasn’t playing into her tricks and had a plan to take her time. “Plus, anyone could see us here in my car.”

    Waverly leaned in close so that she could whisper in Nicole’s ear, “Wynonna is out. There isn't a house for miles. It's just you and me. And I really want to make use of the empty house. Make use of the  _ entire _ empty house. But rule number one: no clothes allowed.” The wicked smile on her face was driving Nicole wild and another grind of the brunette’s hips clouded the redhead’s brain with lust. She didn’t see any issues with her girlfriend’s rule and eagerly shed the shirt that was restraining her arms. Waverly leaned back to admire the redhead in front of her as Nicole tried to shimmy out of her tank top that she wore under her uniform shirt. But in the cramped space in the driver’s seat of the police cruiser, Nicole had difficulty taking of the garment. Waverly chuckled at the sight in front of her and leaned back further. But when she did, the abrasive noise of the car horn sounded in the quiet night. 

    Nicole paused, her shirt stuck above her head, reminiscent of the first time she met Waverly. The younger Earp giggled at the scene.  Nicole looked at her giggling girlfriend, the look on her face showed that she was not amused at the loud noise announcing their presence for anyone in earshot. But seeing the smile on Waverly’s face washed away any annoyance and she smiled back at the girl before leaning forward to capture the other girl’s lips. It was a simple, loving kiss with a small slip of tongue from the brunette to ease them back into the mood. When the redhead pulled back she smiled. “Waves, this would be much easier if we got out of the car.”

    Waverly sat quiet for a few moments before responding, a thoughtful look on her face. “Okay baby but the rule still applies. No clothes in the house.”

    “Waves, it is freezing out. Why don’t I just take them off when I get in the house?” Nicole pleaded. 

    “No, Nicole. If you want to touch me,” she put her hands on her sides and starting at her chest ran them down slowly, “you can only enter the Homestead wearing your underwear. No other clothes. 

    “What about my boots?” Nicole could only imagine how cold the ground was in Purgatory at night. 

    “You can wear them if you want to. And frankly I think it would be super cute to see you in just your underwear and boots.” Waverly winked at her girlfriend before opening the door and climbing outside. She leaned back inside the car and whispered in Nicole’s ear. “Hurry inside because I really don’t want to be kept waiting too long.” She smirked as she skipped off inside the Homestead, turning back when she got to the door to pull her shirt swiftly over her head. 

    Nicole’s mouth went dry as she watched her topless girlfriend disappear inside. She loved when Waverly got so demanding. She suddenly realized she had been staring much longer than she had meant to and threw open the car door, leaping out into the Purgatory cold darkness. She stripped off her pants as quickly as possible and threw them in the police car. She shoved her feet back into her untied boots and and shuffled up to the front door where her beautiful girlfriend was waiting inside. 

   An alert from her phone brought the redhead back from her memories of her earlier activities with her girlfriend. She grabbed the phone off of the bedside table to see a text message from Waverly.

 

    Waverly:  _ Baby, if you are awake, come downstairs. Doc is here and he brought cupcakes!!!!  _

    Nicole looked at the clock and realized that that it was a lot earlier than she thought and wondered why Doc was there with cupcakes at this hour. 

 

    Nicole:  _ Why is Doc here so early? And why does he have cupcakes? Waves, come back to bed. I want to finish what we started earlier.  _

 

    Waverly:  _ Apparently it’s his birthday and he wants to celebrate. He brought cakes and cupcakes. He just wants to celebrate for a little bit. Pleeeaaasseee. Just come down for a few minutes. I promise to make it worth it afterwards.  _

 

    Nicole blushed. She would do anything for that girl and when she said jump, Nicole didn’t even wonder how high. She just did it. So if her beautiful girlfriend wanted to fill up on cupcakes and celebrate Doc before Nicole brought her back upstairs and spent hours in bed together, then she would go downstairs to be with her. She sat up and scanned the room for her clothes so that she was presentable. When she didn’t see her clothes readily available, she hopped off the bed to search the room. Nicole searched the room multiple times before she realized where her clothes were. Damn Waverly Earp and her sexy games. Her shirt, tank top, and pants were sitting on the front seat of her car. Her bra and boyshorts had been shed somewhere between the front door and the bedroom. 

    Frantically she texted Waverly again. 

 

    Nicole:  _ Waves. I am naked. _

 

    Waverly:  _ Nicole, I told you after cupcakes.  _

 

    Nicole: _ I know. I mean I have no clothes. I am totally naked up here. My clothes are in the car. Can you bring them up to me? _

 

    Waverly:  _ Haha Oh no, Baby.  _

 

   Nicole:  _ It’s not funny. _

 

   Waverly:  _ I’m sorry. Nicky...just grab some of my clothes. You won’t be wearing them long. ;)  _

 

   Nicole sighed. She knew there was no way she would fit into any of Waverly’s clothes. Her girlfriend was much shorter than she was and didn’t really wear a lot of clothes that covered her whole body. Nicole started to rifle through Waverly’s drawers until she found something that might work. She pulled out a long t-shirt that the redhead assumed was an old night shirt. It had a cute little unicorn on the front and she could picture Waverly wearing it to bed. She smiled and slipped it over her head. The shirt was a perfect fit for her and she could imagine Waverly practically swimming in the oversized garment. She found a pair of pajama pants that fit but the legs ended at her mid-calf. Nicole knew she looked ridiculous but she headed downstairs anyway, reminding herself to pretend to be mad at Waverly later for not going to get her uniform. 

    Nicole rounded the corner to see the kitchen table full of sweets. Waverly was in deep conversation with Doc until she heard her girlfriend clear her throat. She spun around with the cutest smile that Nicole had ever seen on her face until she suddenly burst into laughter at the sight of Nicole. 

    “I can go back upstairs if you’d like.” Nicole was annoyed but she wasn’t seriously angry at Waverly.

    The young Earp shot up from her seat and flew over to where Nicole was standing. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and gave her multiple sweet, apologetic kisses all over her face. “I’m sorry, Nicky. I shouldn’t laugh. You look cute.” She leaned in to whisper in Nicole’s ear, “And I promise to make this up to you when we go back upstairs.” Waverly had a way of making Nicole forget all about her ridiculous outfit. 

    “Officer Haught, I do most sincerely appreciate you joining us in celebration of my birthday. I apologize if I have disturbed your rest in any way.” Doc nodded to the deputy and smiled. “Please enjoy one of the many confections that are available.”

    “Thanks Doc,” Nicole nodded as she picked up a cupcake and sat next to Waverly. “And Happy Birthday.”

    “Thank you very much, Miss Haught.”

    Nicole looked around as she sat at the table with the other two. “Hey Waves. Where’s Wynonna?”

    As if she had made the older Earp appear with her words, Wynonna strutted into the room. “Awww Haughtstuff. Did you miss me?” Wynonna looked around at the table of goodies. “Wow Doc, you really went all out for your birthday. I think there are enough cakes on this table to feed every Revenant in Purgatory.”

    Nicole raised up her cupcake to her girlfriend’s sister. “You should try one, Wynonna. They are really good.” 

    For the first time since she arrived home, Wynonna finally took in the outfit that the redhead was sporting and laughed. “Nice outfit, Haught. But it looks familiar. Like I’ve seen someone else wear it before. Someone smaller and more...more like my sister.” Wynonna saw that Nicole started to squirm in her seat and decided to go in for the kill. “But I did notice that your outfit seems to be missing something.” 

    Nicole was puzzled and looked down at what she was wearing. Not seeing anything out of place, she looked back at the older Earp with a puzzled look. “What’s that, Wynonna?”

    Wynonna started to laugh and pointed to the living room. “I think it’s tradition to hang your underwear on the door of your room, not the front door of the house.” 

    Nicole blushed and struggled to form any words in response. Waverly couldn’t help but laugh and made a mental note to search the house for any of Nicole’s garments after a night like that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you rewatch the trailer, you will see the tiny scene where they are at a table, eating cupcakes in their pajamas and Nicole is wearing a unicorn shirt. I'm sure there is a much better explanation than this one but this is what came to mind. Can't wait to see what season 3 brings.


End file.
